


Princův příběh

by SallyPejr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kid Lily, Kid Severus, Teen Lily, Teen Severus
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Příběh Severuse Snapea za jeho studií v Bradavicích... Tentokráte v mojí režii<br/>(použity jsou ukázky z knihy i má vlastní příběhy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Před začátkem školy

Slunce svítí na téměř opuštěné dětské hřiště. Vzdálenému horizontu vévodí jediný tovární komín.

Na houpačkách se komíhají sem a tam dvě dívky a schovaný za keřem je pozoruje hubený kluk. Má přerostlé černé vlasy a oblečení tak různorodé a neladící, že to působí skoro úmyslným dojmem – příliš krátké džínsy, ošuntělý plášť tak velký, že by mohl patřit dospělému muži a podivnou košili, která vypadá spíš jako dámská blůza.

Severusi Snapeovi není víc než devět deset let, je pobledlý, malý a vyzáblý. V jeho úzkém obličeji se zračí neskrývaná dychtivost, když sleduje, jak se mladší z obou děvčátek houpá čím dál výš než sestra.

„Už dost, Lily!" křikne starší dívka.

Děvčátko se pustí houpačky přesně v nejvyšším bodě oblouku a vyletí do vzduchu, doslova se rozletí. Se zvonivým smíchem se vznese k nebesům a místo toho, aby spadlo a zlámalo si kosti na vyasfaltovaném povrchu hřiště, letí vzduchem jako akrobat na visuté hrazdě, zůstane v něm viset nepřirozeně dlouho a dopadne rovně nepřirozeně lehce.

„Máma říkala, že to nemáš dělat!" Petunie zašoupe sandály o zem, až to chřupavě zaskřípe, a když se houpačka zastaví, seskočí z ní s rukama v bok. „Máma říkala, že to nesmíš, Lily!"

„Ale tohle nic není." stále se ještě chichotá Lily. „Jen se podívej, Petty! Koukni, co umím."

Petunie se rozhlédne. Na hřišti nikdo není kromě nich dvou a Severuse, ale o něm neví. Lily sebere ze země květ, který opadl z keře, za nímž se Severus skrývá. Petunie přistoupí blíž, zjevně rozpolcena mezi zvědavostí a nesouhlasem. Lily počká, dokud není sestra tak blízko, aby dobře viděla, a potom k ní natáhne dlaň. Kvítek na ní leží a otvírá a zavírá okvětní plátky jako nějaká fantastická mnohoústá ústřice.

„Přestaň s tím!" zaječí Petunie.

„Vždyť ti neubližuje." brání se Lily, sevře ale květ v ruce a odhodí ho na zem.

„To se nesmí." prohlásí Petunie, očima ale sleduje, jak květ padá k zemi a neodtrhne je, ani když dopadne na asfalt. „Jak to děláš?" zeptá se a z očí jí jednoznačně čiší závist.

„To je přece jasné, ne?" neudrží se už dál Severus, vyskočí zpoza keře a ukáže se.

Petunie zapiští a rozběhne se zpátky k houpačkám. Lily se očividně taky lekla, ale zůstane stát.

Snape už zřejmě lituje, že o sobě dal vědět. Dívá se na Lily a bledá tváře mu zalívá matná červeň.

„Co je jasné?" zeptá se Lily.

Severus se celý třese nervozitou a rozčílením. Střelí pohledem po vzdálené Petunii, která teď postává u houpaček a promluví tichým hlasem.

„Vím, co jsi zač."

„Co tím myslíš?"

„Že... že jsi čarodějka." šeptne Severus.

Lily se zatváří uraženě.

„To není moc hezké, něco takového někomu říkat!" Se zdviženým nosem se otočí a zamíří k sestře.

„Ne, počkej!" křikne za ní Severus. Je teď už úplně rudý a je s podivem, proč si nesvlékne ten směšně velký plášť. Pokud ho ovšem nemá na sobě proto, že nechce, aby Lily viděla halenu, kterou má pod ním. Rozběhne se za děvčaty a směšně mává rukama, takže trochu připomíná netopýra.

Obě sestry ho pozorují – tentokrát je spojuje nelibost. Drží se jedné z tyčí houpačky jako pikoly při hře na schovávanou.

„Je to pravda." přesvědčuje Snape Lily. „Jsi čarodějka a já jsem kouzelník."

Petuniin smích je jako studená sprcha.

„Kouzelník." zapištěla. Stačila se už vzpamatovat z jeho nenadálého zjevení a vrátila se jí odvaha.

„Já moc dobře vím, co jsi zač. Ty jsi ten Snapeovic kluk! To jsou ti, co bydlí až dole u vody, v Tkalcovské ulici." vysvětluje sestře a z jejího tónu je zřejmé, že to není právě doporučení hodná adresa. „Proč nás šmíruješ?"

„Nikoho nešmíruju." ohradí se Severus. Je zpocený, cítí se trapně a mastné vlasy se mu lesknou v jasném slunečním světle.

„Tebe bych rozhodně nešmíroval." dodá jedovatě. „Ty jsi mudla."

Petunie sice nechápe, co tím slovem myslí, jeho pohrdavý tón jí ale nemohl uniknout.

„Pojď, Lily! Jdeme domů!" zavelí řezavým hlasem. Lily setru okamžitě poslechne a před odchodem ještě zpraží Snapea zamračeným pohledem.

Severus zůstane stát a dívá se za nimi, jak procházejí brankou hřiště. Nezůstal tam nikdo, kdo by mohl být svědkem jeho hořkého zklamání. Toto sekání si plánoval dlouho dobu, ale dopadlo to úplně jinak, než si přál.

\- - o - -

V sešle vypadajícím domě v Tkalcovské ulici je ticho jako pokaždé, když Snape není doma. Severus se krčí v koutě obýváku a hraje si s matčinou hůlkou. Trápí a týrá dva pavouky, kterých je po domě plno, zatímco je jeho matka v kuchyni. Vybíjí si na pavoucích vztek.

Konečně s ní promluvil, ale její mudlovská sestra všechno zkazila!

Jeden z pavouků sebou začne škubat, než vybuchne, ale Severuse to nezastaví. Vůbec nevnímá, co dělá, myslí na Lily a její sestru.

Chtěl si po tom fiasku na dětském hřišti ještě s Lily promluvit, ale Petunie mu v tom pokaždé zabránila. Vždycky si ho všimla a odvedla mladší sestru pryč.

Z myšlenek ho vytrhne otvírání hlavních dveří a rachot v předsíni. Jeho otec se právě vrátil domů.

Chlapci se v bledé tváři objeví vystrašený výraz. Chce utéct a schovat hůlku, ale jako by Snape věděl, co jeho nechtěný syn provádí, vydá se rovnou k němu.

„Co tady děláš?" zavrčí muž s hákovitým nosem a černými vlasy vztekle.

„N-nic." hlesne Severus a udělá krok dozadu.

Snape si všimne hůlky, kterou chlapec drží za zády.

„Řekl jsem, že to nechci v domě vidět!" zaječí Snape a v obličeji mu naskáčou rudé fleky. „Tady tu svou úchylnost provozovat nebudete!"

„Nech ho být!" ozve se od kuchyně hlas Severusovi matky. „Nech ho být!" zopakuje žena a udělá několik kroků vpřed.

„Něco jsem snad řekl!" zařve muž a vrazí Severusovi facku, až chlapec spadne na zem, matčina hůlka mu při pádu vyletí z ruky a zakutálí se pod skříň.

„Nemlať ho!" vříská matka.

„Můžu si dělat, co chci!" vzteká se Snape.

Severus klečí na zemi, na tváři rudý obtisk dlaně, do očí se mu hrnou slzy bolesti. Cítí obrovský vztek a nespravedlnost vůči muži, který má být jeho otcem. Zvedne se, rozběhne se pryč z domu. Jeho rodiče se hádají dál a vůbec si jeho zmizení nevšímají.

Severus běží úzkými ulicemi až k opuštěnému dětskému hřišti, tváře rudé během a mokré od slz. Sedne si na okraj pískoviště, skrčí nohy pod sebe, položí hlavu na kolena a rozbrečí se.

Nic mu nevychází. Rodiče ho nenávidí, nemá přátele a ona – Lily ho taky nemá ráda.

„Proč brečíš?" ozve se nad ním udivený dívčí hlas.

Vylekaně zvedne hlavu a narovná se. Myslel si, že je tady nikdo není.

Kus před ním stojí Lily a tváří se udiveně a nejistě.

„Proč brečíš?" zopakuje Lily svůj dotaz.

Severusův překvapený výraz se změní na trucovitý. Krátce se rozhlédne, ale Petunii nikde nevidí.

„Kdo tě uhodil?" zeptá se Lily a ukáže na chlapcovu tvář, kde se stále vyjímá rudý obtisk ruky.

„Otec." zabručí Severus a skloní zahanbeně hlavu.

„Otec?" zopakuje Lily ohromeně. „Ale to se nesmí, bít děti!" zlobí se. Má ve tváři rozhořčený výraz.

„Jak někdo může bít ostatní? A ještě svého syna?" mračí se Lily. „Proč to udělal?" zeptá se Severuse, který její zlobu sleduje s pusou pootevřenou údivem.

„On nemá rád kouzla." přizná Severus, který ještě stále nevěří tomu, že s ním Lily doopravdy mluví, i když jen o jeho příšerné rodině. „Pořád se kvůli tomu hádají." nemusí upřesňovat, že myslí rodiče, je jí to jasné.

Lily si utrápeně povzdechne a sedne si vedle něho. Severus na ni hledí, v očích se mu zračí nevíra a touha.

„Ty jsi vážně kouzelník?" zeptá se Lily nejistě.

„Ano." vyhrkne Severus hrdě. „A ty jsi čarodějka. Vážně." zvedla se mu nálada, když už se nebaví o rodičích.

„A ty umíš kouzlit?" vyzvídá Lily a v zelených očích se jí zračí zájem a zvědavost.

„Umím jen trochu. Ty děláš mnohem větší kousky než já. Vím to, protože-" zarazí se a zčervená. „Viděl jsem tě." dodá.

„A jak se člověk stane čarodějem?"

„Narodí se tak. Většinou musí mít kouzelnický původ, ale někdy se čaroděj narodí i mudlům." vysvětluje Severus a tváří se při tom strašně učeně.

„Mudlům?" zopakuje Lily nechápavě. „Říkal jsi tak Petty." vzpomene si a lehce se zamračí. Znělo to jako nadávka.

„Mudla je obyčejný člověk." vysvětluje Snape rychle. „Takový, co neumí ani trochu čarovat. Kouzelníci jim tak říkají."

„Aha." přikývne Lily zamyšleně hlavou a zahledí se na rozkvetlý keř, za kterým se Severus onehdy schovával.

Chlapec sedí vedle ní a doslova ji hltá očima, ale když se k němu Lily obrátí, uhne pohledem.

„Jak se jmenuješ?" zeptá se dívenka.

„Severus. Severus Snape." představí se Severus.

„Já jsem Lily Evansová." usměje se Lily vesele.

Severus jí trochu nejistě úsměv oplatí.

Dolehne k nim volání Lilyina jména.

„To je Petty." ohlédne se Lily vesele, ale Severus vyskočí na nohy.

„Já už musím domů." vyhrkne. Nijak netouží po setkání s Lilyinou protivnou sestrou. Ani trochu ji nemá rád.

„Už?" diví se Lily. „A budeš v pořádku?" zeptá se s obavami.

„Ano." přikývne Severus a rychle se vydá pryč.

„Ahoj, ráda jsem tě potkala." zavolá za ním Lily s úsměvem.

Severus se zarazí a nejistě se ohlédne.

„Třeba- třeba bychom se mohli ještě setkat." navrhne, tváře rudé nervozitou.

„To bysme mohli." přikývne Lily a rozběhne se za sestrou.

„Petty, tady jsem!" volá.

Severus se za ní dívá a pak se loudavě vydá domů. Mluvil s ní. A ona se chce zase setkat. Radostí se mu chce tančit. Má skvělou náladu, dokud nedojde k domu. Zevnitř se i nadále ozývá křik a řev hádajících se rodičů.

\- - o - -

Přes mlází a mezi kmeny jde vidět třpytivou hladinu řeky zalitou sluncem. Koruny stromů tu vytváří malou oázu chladného zeleného stínu. Na zemi sedí naproti sobě se skříženýma nohama dvě děti.

Severus má tentokrát svlečený plášť a jeho neobvyklá halena se v tlumeném polosvětle nezdá být tak podivná.

„…a ministerstvo tě může potrestat, když kouzlíš mimo školu, posílají ti dopisy."

„Já ale přece kouzlím mimo školu!"

„My můžeme. Nemáme ještě hůlky. Malým dětem, které ještě nevědí, co dělají, se to promíjí. Až ti ale bude jedenáct," kývne důležitě hlavou, „a začneš chodit do školy, budeš si muset dávat pozor."

Následuje krátká chvíle ticha. Lily sebere větvičku, která se válela na zemi, mává s ní ve vzduchu a představuje si, jak z ní srší jiskry. Pak ji odhodí, nakloní se k chlapci a zeptá se.

„Je to pravda, že ano? Neděláš si ze mě legraci? Petunie říká, že mi lžeš. Říká, že žádné Bradavice neexistují. Je to ale pravda, viď?"

„Pro nás Bradavice existují." ujistí ji Severus. „Pro ni ne, my ale ten dopis dostaneme, ty a já."

„Vážně?" šeptá Lily.

„Určitě." přikývne Severus. I s neuměle ostříhanými vlasy a ve směšném oblečení vypadá zvláštně a působivě, jak tu před ní sedí a překypuje důvěrou ve vlastní osud.

„A opravdu ho přinese sova?" šeptne Lily.

„Obvykle ho nosí sovy." přikývne Severus. „Ty jsi ale z mudlovské rodiny, takže k vám bude muset zajít někdo ze školy a všechno tvým rodičům vysvětlit."

„A je v tom nějaký rozdíl, že jsem z mudlovské rodiny?"

Severus zaváhá. Černýma očima, toužebně se lesknoucíma v zeleném přítmí, přejede po její bledé tvářičce a tmavorudých vlasech.

„Ne." odpoví nakonec. „Žádný rozdíl v tom není."

„To je dobře." oddechne si Lily. Je na ní vidět, že jí to dělalo starosti.

„Máš obrovské čarodějné nadání." ujišťuje ji Severus. „Viděl jsem to. Celou dobu, co tě sleduju…" zarazí se a zmlkne.

Lily už ho neposlouchá, natáhne se na zem pokrytou listím a vzhlíží k baldachýnu zeleně nad sebou.

Hledí na ni stejně dychtivým pohledem jako před tím na hřišti.

„Jak to vypadá u vás doma?" zeptá se Lily.

Mezi očima mu naskočí malá vráska.

„Dobře." zabručí.

„Už se nehádají?"

„Ale ano, hádají." povzdechne si chlapec. Nabere do dlaně hrst listí a začne je trhat na malé kousky. Očividně si ani neuvědomuje, co dělá.

„Už to nebude dlouho trvat a odejdu."

„Copak tvůj táta opravdu nemá rád kouzla?"

„On vlastně nemá rád skoro nic."

„Severusi?"

Když ho osloví křestním jménem, zkřiví se mu ústa drobným úsměvem.

„Ano?"

„Pověz mi ještě něco o mozkomorech."

„Proč tě to tak zajímá?"

„Kdybych kouzlila mimo školu-"

„Za něco takového by na tebe mozkomory neposlali. Mozkomorové jsou pro ty, kdo se proviní něčím doopravdy špatným. Hlídají kouzelnické vězení, to se jmenuje Azkaban. Ty se určitě do Azkabanu nedostaneš, jsi moc-" Znovu zčervená a rozcupuje několik dalších listů.

Pak se ozve tiché zašustění, které je přiměje, aby se otočili.

Petunii, která se schovávala za stromem, uklouzla noha.

„Petty!" vyhrkne Lily a v hlase jí zazní radostné překvapení, Severus ale rozzlobeně vyskočí.

„A kdo teď šmíruje?" křikne. „Co chceš?"

Petunie na něj bez dechu zírá, vystrašená tím, že ji přistihli. Je na ní vidět, jak usilovně hledá nějakou odpověď, kterou by mu ublížila.

„Co to máš vůbec na sobě?" zeptá se a ukáže Severusovi na hruď. „Blůzu po mamince?"

Cosi zapraští a větev přímo nad Petuniinou hlavou se ulomí a spadne.

Lily vykřikne.

Větev udeří Petunii do ramene tak silně, že se zapotácí, o pár kroků couvne a rozbrečí se.

„Petty!"

Petunie se už ale rozběhla pryč.

Lily se vztekle otočí na Severuse.

„Tos udělal ty?"

„Ne." Tváří se vzdorovitě a vystrašeně zároveň.

„Ale ano!" couvne před ním. „Udělal jsi to ty! Ublížil jsi jí!"

„Ne- To jsem nebyl já!"

Lež ji ale nepřesvědčí. Vrhne na kluka rozhořčený pohled, vyběhne z malého remízku a utíká za sestrou.

Severus za ní hledí a tváří se nešťastně a zmateně.

\- - o - -

Lily drží Severuse za ruku a v podstatě ho táhne za sebou po dlouhé ulici.

Severus za ní popobíhá a příliš dlouhý plášť ho pleská do lýtek. Má z toho všeho obavy. Lily mu řekla, že ho chtějí její rodiče vidět. Její mudlovští rodiče.

Lily si všimne, že jejímu kamarádovi vázne krok.

„Neboj se." obrátí se na něj Lily s vážnou tváří.

„Já se nebojím." nasadí Severus trochu uražený výraz. „Já jen- jsou to mudlové." řekne trochu neochotně.

„No a?" diví se Lily

„Já jsem k mudlům nikdy nešel." Matka ho k mudlům nikdy nepustila, přestože jeho vlastní otec mudla je, učila ho, že jsou mudlové bezcenná sebranka, a že je ostuda se s nimi stýkat.

„To bude v pořádku." chlácholí ho Lily, která si myslí, že je Severus ze setkání s nekouzelníky nejistý úplně z jiných důvodů. „Naši jsou úplně normální, nemusíš si dělat žádné starosti." řekne dívenka, čapne Severuse za rukáv a rozběhne se s ním dopředu.

Chlapec ji mlčky následuje.

Lily se zastaví až před domkem s čerstvě nahozenou fasádou, udržovanou předzahrádkou a vzorně zastřiženým živým plotem. Stejným jako všechny další domky v této ulici, jen tady vedle dveří do domu parkují dvě dívčí kola.

„Tady bydlíme." oznámí dívenka Severusovi a hned se hrne ke dveřím.

Severus ji následuje s mnohem menší ochotou. Dům je menší než ten, kde žije on, ale je pěkný, udržovaný a pro čtyřčlennou rodinu dostačující.

Evansovi sedí u stolu v kuchyni, pan Evans s rudou kšticí vlasů pije kávu a jeho manželka právě vytahuje z trouby koláč, který pekla, když do kuchyně vejde dvojice dětí. Severus se drží za Lilyinými zády a je mu trapně za své oblečení, mastné vlasy i za to, kde se nachází.

„Ahoj, mami. Ahoj, tati." pozdraví Lily.

„Ahoj, zlatíčko." odpoví jí paní Evansová a ohlédne se. „Kohopak jsi to přivedla?" zeptá se trošku překvapeně, když si všimne Severuse.

„To je Severus. Je čaroděj jako já." oznámí Lily hrdě.

„Čaroděj?" zeptá se její otec a podezíravě si chlapce přeměří.

„Jo." přikývne Severus podmračeně.

„Dáš si koláč, Severusi?" zeptá se paní Evansová s úsměvem.

„Koláč?" zopakuje Severus udiveně.

„Ano." rozesměje se žena. "Proč se tváříš tak překvapeně? Posaďte se ke stolu a já vám udělám studenou limonádu, ano?"


	2. První ročník

Na nástupišti devět a tři čtvrtě vládne mumraj jako každého prvního září. Severus stojí trochu přihrbený v doprovodu vysoké ženy s kyselým výrazem v bledém obličeji (tím si jsou nápadně podobní) a upřeně sleduje očima čtyřčlennou rodinu čekající opodál. Obě děvčata stojí trochu stranou od rodičů. Lily očividně sestře domlouvá.

„...je mi to líto, Petty, vážně. Je mi to líto! Poslouchej mě-" Popadne sestru za ruku a pevně ji drží, ačkoli se ji Petunii snaží vykroutit. „Možná, že až tam budu- ne, poslouchej mě, Petty! Možná, že až tam budu, podaří se mi promluvit s tím profesorem Brumbálem a přesvědčit ho, aby si to rozmyslel!"

„Já-nikam-jet- nechci!" odsekne Petunie a dál se pokouší vyrvat ruku ze setřina sevření. „Myslíš, že chci jet do nějakého pitomého hradu a učit se nějaké- nějaké-" Přejíždí bledýma očima po nástupišti. Po kočkách, které mňoukají v náručích svých majtelů. Po sovách, které mávají křídly a houkají na sebe z jedné klece do druhé. Po studentech, z nichž někteří už byli oblečeni v dlouhých černých hábitech, nakládali kufry do vlaku taženého zaživě rudou lokomotivou nebo se po letním odloučení zdravili radostnými výkřiky.

„Myslíš, že chci, aby ze mě byla- zrůda?"

Lyliiny oči se zalijí slzami a Petunii se konečně podaří osvobodit svou ruku.

„Já nejsem zrůda." vzlykne Lily. „Jak můžeš něco takového říct?"

„Vždyť tam právě jedeš." ušklíbne se Petunie se zadostučiněním. „Do zvláštní školy pro zrůdy! Ty i ten Snapeovic kluk... Oba jste úchylové. Docela obyčejní úchylové. Dobře, že vás drží od normálních lidí. Je to v zájmu naší bezpečnosti."

Lily pohlédne na rodiče, kteří se s výrazy nefalšovaného potěšení rozhlíží po nástupišti a nasávají nezvyklou atmosféru. Pak se znovu podívá na sestru a promluví tichým rozhořčeným hlasem.

„Asi sis nemyslela, že je to taková škola pro zrůdy, když jsi psala řediteli a škemrala jsi, aby tě taky přijal."

Petunie zrudne.

„Škemrala? Já jsem neškemrala!"

„Viděla jsem, co ti odpověděl. Napsal to opravdu zdvořile."

„Neměla jsi právo číst-" zašeptá Petunie. „To byla moje soukromá- Jak jsi mohla?"

Lily se prozradí tím, že se koutkem oka podívá na nedaleko stojícího Severuse.

Petunii zalapá po dechu.

„To ten kluk! On to našel! Ty a ten kluk jste slídili v mém pokoji!"

„Ne- Neslídili jsme!" teď je to naopak Lily, kdo se musí bránit. „Severus viděl tu obálku a nechtělo se mu věřit, že by si nějaký mudla dopisoval s Bradavicemi, to je všechno! Říká, že u pošty určitě pracují nějací kouzelníci, kteří se starají-"

„Vypadá to, že kouzelníci strkají nos úplně do všeho!" rozčílí se Petunie a ruměnec v jejím obličeji vystřídá nepřirozená bledost. „Ty zrůdo!" osopí se na sestru a povýšeně odkráčí za rodiči.

\- - o - -

Severus chvatně prochází chodbičkou spěšného vlaku do Bradavic, který kodrcavě uhání venkovskou krajinou. Už se převlékl do školního hábitu, využil pravděpodobně první příležitosti, aby se zbavil děsivého mudlovského oblečení.

Konečně se zastaví, když dojde ke kupé, v němž se halasně baví několik chlapců. V koutě u okna se krčí Lily a obličej má přimáčknutý k okenní tabuli. Severus otevře dveře do kupé a posadí se naproti ní.

Krátce na něj pohlédne, ale pak se opět zadívá z okna. Oči má opuchlé pláčem.

„Nechci s tebou mluvit." hlesne přiškrceně.

„Proč ne?"

„Petty mě n-nenávidí. Protože jsem četli dopis od Brumbála."

„No a co?"

Střlí po něm pohledem plným hlubokého odporu.

„Je to moje sestra!"

„Je to jen-" Rychle se zarazí.

Lily byla naštěstí příliš zaujatá tím, aby si nenápadně otřela oči a neposlouchala ho.

„Už jedeme!" vyhrkne Severus a nedokáže potlačit nadšení v hlase. „Dočkali jsme se. Jedeme do Bradavic!"

Lily přikývne. Otírá si slzy, ale nevydrží to a nepatrně se pousměje.

„Doufám, že se dostaneš do Zmijozelu." pokračuje Severus povzbuzený tím, že se trochu rozjasnila.

„Do Zmijozelu?" Jeden chlapec, který s nimi sedí v kupé a který se o Lily ani o Severuse do téhle chvíle v nejmenším nezajímal, se při vyslovení toho jména ohlédne. Je to malý chlapec s vlasy stejně černými jako Severus, vyzařuje z něj však ona nepostižitelná aura někoho, o koho bylo celý život dobře, ba láskyplně postaráno. Přesně to, co Snapovi tak nápadně chybí.

„Kdo by stál o to, aby se dostal do Zmijozelu? Myslím, že bych raději odešel, co ty na to?ů zeptá se James chlapce, který se rozvaluje na protějším sedadle.

„Celá moje rodina studovala ve Zmijozelu." řekne Sirius, aniž by se pousmál.

„A hrome." podiví se James. „Já měl dojem, že vypadáš normálně."

„Třeba tu tradici poruším." ušklíbne se Sirius. „Kam bys chtěl ty, kdybys měl na vybranou?"

James zdvyhne v ruce neviditelný meč.

„Přece do Nebelvíru, kam míří všechna statečná srdce. Jako táta."

Severus se tiše pohrdavě odfrkne.

James se k němu výhružně otočí.

„Něco se ti na tom nezdá?"

„Ale ne."ujistí ho Severus, lehký posměšný úšklebek ale svědčí o opaku. „Pokud ti víc záleží na svalech než na rozumu."

„A kam by ses chtěl dostat ty, když nemáš ani jedno?" přeruší ho Sirius.

James se hlasitě rozchechtá.

Lily se trochu rozčíleně napřímí a přejede Jamese i Siriuse nevraživým pohledem.

„Pojď, Severusi, najdeme si jiné kupé."

„Ohóóó!" James i Sirius napodobí její povznešený hlas a James se pokusí Severusovi podtrhnout nohu, když odchází.

„Ještě se uvidíme, Srabusi!" zavolá hlas jednoho z těch dvou, když se dveře kupé zavírají.

\- - o - -

Prváci stojí seřazení před kolejními stoly a netrpělivě čekají, až profesorka McGonagalová zavolá jejich jméno.

„Evansová, Lily!"

Rozechvělá dívka vystoupí z řady, kráčí k rozvrzané stoličce a sedne si na ni. Profesorka McGonagalová jí položí na hlavu moudrý klobouk a ten sotva vteřinu poté, co se dotkl jejich tmavě rudých vlasů, vykřikne.

„Nebelvír!"

Severus tiše zasténá.

Lily si sejme klobouk z hlavy, vrátí ho profesorce a spěchá k jásajícím studentům u nebelvírského stolu, cestou se ale s drobným smutným úsměvem ohlédne přes rameno na Severuse.

Sirius se na lavici posune kousek stranou a udělá jí místo.

Lily se na něj podívá, zjevně si vzpomněla, že se spolu viděli ve vlaku, založí si ruce na prsou a rozhodným pohybem se k němu otočí zády.

Vyvolávání pokračuje. Lupin, Pettitgrew i Potter se připojili k Lily a Siriusovi u nebelvírského stolu. Konečně, když už zbývá k zařazování sotva tucet studentů, vyvolá profesorka McGonagalová i Severuse.

Chlapec dojde ke stoličce a nasadí si klobouk na hlavu.

„Zmijozel!" ozve se zavolání Moudrého klobouku.

Severus Snape se k lily otočí zády a kráčí na opačnou stranu Velké síně, kde už na něj čekají jásající studenti zmijozelské koleje. A Lucius Malfoy s lesklým odznakem prefekta na hrudi ho poplácá po zádech, když si sedne vedle něj.

\- - o - -

Sirius se posadí k jásajícímu nebelvírskému stolu. Nejbližší studenti ho s úsměvem plácají po rameni, ale to už jdou k zařazení další prváci, které Sirius vůbec nezná. První povědomá tvář je až ta rudovlasá nafrněná holka z vlaku.

„Evansová, lily!" zavolá ji profesorka McGonagalová a Moudrý klobouk ji okamžitě pošle do Nebelvíru.

Sirius se na lavici posune, aby se mohla posadit, ale Lily se k němu hned uraženě otočí zády.

Postupně do Nebelvíru přijdou další tři dívky a dva chlapci – Lupin a Pettitgrew, kteří se s trochu nejistými výrazy usadí naproti němu, než se na řadu dostane Blackův kumpán z vlaku.

„Potter, James!" zavolá profesorka McGonagalová sebevědomého chlapce s černými vlasy. Položí mu na hlavu Moudrý klobouk a ten okamžitě zakřičí.

„Nebelvír!"

James s rozzářeným úsměvem ve tváři přejde ke stolu a vmáčkne se na lavici naproti Siriusovi.

„Tak jsi tu tradici porušil!" prohlásí James.

Sirius jen pokrčí rameny, jako by mu na tom nesešlo, ale tváří se nadšeně.

„Hele, Srabus." ukáže James k profesorce McGonagalové, která právě vyvolala bledého chlapce s výrazem odsouzence na smrt.

Lily se narovná a chytne si oba palce, aby Moudrý klobouk poslal Severuse do správné koleje.

„Zmijozel!" zavolá kloubouk a Severus se vydá k jásajícímu stolu, pronásledován Lyliiným smutným pohledem.

Lily by byla ráda, kdyby s ní byl Severus v koleji, ale taky věděla, že chtěl do Zmijozelu, což trochu tlumí její zklamání. Severus je tam, kde dle vlastních slov chtěl být.

Jamese a Siriuse volba Moudrého klobouku na rozdíl od Lily pobavila.

„Kdo jinde by ten hňup mohl skončit?" smějou se.

Lily jim chce od plic odpovědět, ale celá Velká síň utichne. Ředitel školy, profesor Brumbál vstal, aby promluvil ke studentům.


	3. Čtvrtý ročník

Lily a Severus spolu kráčí po hradním nádvoří a zjevně se kvůli něčemu hádají.

„...jsem se domníval, že jsme přátelé." říká právě Severus. „Nejlepší přátelé!"

„Taky že jsme, Seve, ale nelíbí se mi někteří lidi, se kterými se scházích! Nemůžu si pomoct, ale nemám ráda Averyho ani Mulcibera. Mulciber! Co na něm prosím tě vidíš, Seve? Na takovém hnusákovi. Víš, co se onehdy pokusil provést Mary MacHonaldové?" Lily došla ke kamennému sloupu, opřela se o něj a vzhlédla k úzkému bledému obličeji.

„To přece nic nebylo." brání se Severus. „Byla to jenom legrace, nic víc-"

„Byla to černá magie, a jestli ti něco takového případá legrační-"

„A co to všechno, co provádí Potter a ta jeho parta?" vyjede na ni Severus. Opět při těch slovech zčervená, jako by nedokázal držet svoji nevoli na uzdě.

„Co s tím má co dělat Potter?" chce vědět Lily.

„V noci utíkají tajně ven. A na tom Lupinovi je něco divného, kam se pořád ztrácí?"

„Je nemocný." odpoví mu Lily. „Říká se, že je nemocný."

„Každý měsíc za úplňku?" ušklíbne se Severus.

„Já tu tvoji teorii znám." přikývne Lily chladně. „Nechápu ale, proč po nich jdeš jako posedlý. Proč se staráš o to, co dělají po nocích?"

„Jenom se ti snažím dokázat, že nejsou tak úžasní, jak si o nich zřejmě všichni myslí." Podívá se na ni tak upřeně, až ji zalije červeň.

„Aspoň ale neprovozují černou magii." ztiší hlas. „A myslím, že jsi doopravdy hrozný nevděčník. Slyšela jsem, co se onehdy v noci stalo. Jak ses potaji spustil do chodby pod vrbu mlátičku a jak tě James Potter zachránil před tím, co tam dole je."

Celý Severusův obličej se vztekle zkřiví.

„Zachránil?" vyprskne. „Zachránil? Myslíš si, že si hrál na hrdinu? Zachránil krk sobě a těm svým kamarádíčkům! Nesmíš si- Nedovolím ti-"

„Nedovolíš? Co ty mi máš co dovolovat?" Lyliiny zářivě zelené oči se přivřely a zbyly po nich pouhé štěrbinky.

Severus okamžitě couvne.

„Tak jsem to nemyslel- jen prostě nechci, aby tě vodil za nos- je do tebe zakoukaný, James Potter je do tebe zakoukaný!" Slova jako by se mu drala z hrudi proti jeho vůli. „A není to- všichni si o něm myslí- velký famfrpálový hrdina-" Severusova hořkost a nevole dosahuje takového stupně, že ež nedokáže mluvit souvisle a Lilyino obočí se zdvihá stále výš.

„Že je James Potter nafoukaný pitomec, to vím sama." zarazí konečně jeho blábolení. „Nemusíš mi to říkat. Ale Mulciberův a Averyho smysl pro humor je prostě zlý. Zlý, Seve. Vůbec nechápu, jak se s nimi můžeš přátelit."

Ovšem je na pochybách, jestli Severus její poznámku na adresu zmijozelských studentů vůbec slyšel. Jakmile se pohrdavě vyjádřila o Jamesi Potterovi, celé jeho tělo se uvolnilo a při odchodu jako by byla v jeho kroku nová, svěží jiskra.

\- - o - -

Severus a Lily se prochází po školních pozemcích, je teplé odpoledne.

„Seve, znáš Patronovo zaklínadlo?" zeptá se Lily tajemně a sáhne do hábitu pro hůlku.

„Slyšel jsem o něm." přizná Severus, který netuší, proč Lily zavedla řeč na toto téma. „Prý je strašně složité. Pomocí šťastných vzpomínek tím kouzlem dokážeš zahnat mozkomory. Ale málokdo ho tváří v tvář těm potvorám zvládne. Proč se na to ptáš?"

„Expecto patronum." řekne tiše Lily a švihne hůlkou. Z jejího konce vytryskne proud stříbrného světla, který se zformuje do tvaru velkého zvířete.

„Laň." řekne Severus ohromeně a opatrně natáhne ruku k zářivému zvířeti, ale to se rozplyne dřív, než se ho stačí dotknout třeba jen špičkami roztřesených prstů.

„Naučila jsem se to teprve nedávno." přizná se Lily s uzarděnými tvářemi. „Samozřejmě netuším, jestli by můj patron obstál proti opravdovému mozkomorovi, ale když jsem to zkoušela s Mary a ostatními, byla jsem jediná, kdo měl patrona s nějakým určitým tvarem." Povídá Lily nadšeně.

„Je to úžasné." poví jí Severus s úsměvem. „Patrona vykouzlí jen opravdu dobrý kouzelník a ty-" zarazí se a zmlkne, ve tváři ruměnec.

Lily se na něj zvědavě podívá, ale než stačí někdo z nich něco říct, ozve se poblíž nich ošklivý smích.

„Ale podívejme se na hrdličky." řekne Avery rádoby pobaveně, ale zní to hrubě. „Netušil jsem, Snape, že pálíš za šmejdkami. To bych opravdu nečekal." říká Avery a zklamaně přitom vrtí hlavou.

Severus celý zrudne a vztekle zkřivý ústa.

„Jak jsi mi to řekl?" zeptá se Lily naštvaně a pevně sevře hůlku.

„Mudlovská šmejdko." zopakuje Avery a jeho dva kumpáni se posměšně rozchechtají.

Lily vztekle zvedne hůlku, ale Severus jí ztrhne ruku dolů.

„Ne." zašeptá ustrašeně. „Znají kletby- S nimi si neporadíš." varuje ji tiše.

„Jsi s nimi?" zasyčí Lily naštvaně.

„Ne." zavrtí Severus hlavou.

„Copak, Snape." provokuje Avery dál. „Bojíš se, že by nám ta tvoje holka ublížila? Je to jen mrňavá mudlovská šmejdka, ta se s námi čistokrevnými nemůže rovnat. Uhni, předvedu ti to." povídá Avery, ale Severus dál stojí mezi nimi a Lily.

„Řekl jsem, ať uhneš, Snape." zavrčí Avery naštvaně a zamíří hůlkou Severusovi na hruď, jenže ten se ani nehne. Jen opatrně sáhne do kapsy pro svou hůlku.

„Stavíš se nám do cesty. A ty moc dobře víš, co se stane těm, co nám překážejí, že?" povídá Avery nepřátelským tónem.

„Seve?" ozve se Lily za jeho zády nejistým hlasem.

Tentokráte na Severuse míří tři hůlky, přeměřuje si je s nechutí v obličeji.

„Jak chceš!" štěkne Avery a švihne hůlkou. Jeho dva společníci ho s drobným zpožděním napodobí.

Severus bleskurychle švihne hůlkou a odrazí dvě ze tří kouzel, které se zaryjí hluboko do země. Třetí kletba ho málem zasáhla, ale Lily ho zachránila štítovým kouzlem.

Averyho to očividně překvapilo.

„Jak chceš, Snape! Necháme vás, hrdličky, být, ale počkej na koleji." dodá pomstychtivě, než i se dvěma poskoky odtáhne pryč.

Snape dál stojí s hůlkou připravenou, dokud mu trojce zmijozelských nezmizí z dohledu.

„Nevím, co po nás házeli, ale musely to být opravdu ošklivé kletby." řekne Lily nejistě při pohledu na vypálené krátery v zeleném trávníku.

„Jsi v pořádku?" zeptá se jí Severus ustaraně.

„Já ano, ale co ty?" vyzvídá Lily s obavami. Severus se před ní postavil jako štít, aby ji bránil před svými příšernými kamarády.

„Nic mi není." pokrčí Severus rameny a schová hůlku do hábitu.

„Jenže oni se ti budou chtít mstít." připomene mu Lily a na čele jí objeví ustaraná vráska. „Měl bys to někomu nahlásit, že ti vyhrožují."

„A komu?" zeptá se Severus s povzednutým obočím. „Profesoři by to akorát zhoršili. Měli by mě za práskače a provedli by mi ještě něco horšího."

„Seve, oni používají černou magii. Zahrávají si se zlem. Mohli by ti provést cokoliv." strachuje se Lily, zatímco se pomalu vracejí k hradu. „Jsi v nebezpečí. Vždyť ty s nimi bydlíš!"

„Stejně mi nic jiného nezbývá, než se tam vrátit." řekne Severus trochu nabručeně. Vyhlídka na pomstu od Averyho ho nijak netěší, ale bohužel sdílí stejnou kolej a on nemá, kde se před nimi ukrýt.

„Seve, slib mi, že na sebe dáš pozor." řekne Lily rozhodně. „Slib mi to. Nechci, aby ti takoví idioti provedli něco opravdu zlého."

„Slibuju." zvedne Severus ruku do vzduchu, aby Lily uklidnil, ale moc to nepomohlo. Oba moc dobře ví, že ho teď čeká velice nepříjemné období.


	4. Pátý ročník (první část)

Ve Velké síni místo čtyř dlouhých stolů jednotlivých kolejí stojí více než stovka menších stolků. Všechny jsou otočené stejným směrem, za každým sedí jeden student a s hlavou skloněnou něco usilovně píše na svitek pergamenu. Jediným slyšitelným zvukem je škrábání brků a občasné zašustění, když si někdo posune pergamen. Vysokými okny proudí dovnitř sluneční světlo a dopadá na skloněné hlavy, jež v jeho jasných paprscích kaštanově, měděně a zlatě září.

Severus sedí u stolku, šlachovitě vyzáblý a bledý jako nějaká rostlina, kterou drželi ve tmě. Zplihlé mastné vlasy mu spadají až na stolní desku a zahnutý nos má při psaní sotva centimetr nebo dva od pergamenu, v jehož záhlaví se skví zadání písemné práce: OBRANA PROTI ČERNÉ MAGII – NÁLEŽITÁ KOUZELNICKÁ ÚROVEŇ. Ruka mu po pergamenu přímo lítá, má už popsáno přinejmenším o třicet centimetrů víc než jeho nejbližší sousedi, a přitom píše drobným hustým písmem.

„Posledních pět minut!" zavolá profesor Kratiknot, který prochází mezi stolky.

Vedle profesora sedí James Potter s jeho typicky nepoddajnými černými vlasy. Potter se napřímí, odloží brk stranou a přitáhne si pergamen blíž, aby si ještě jednou přečetl, co napsal. James zeširoka zívne a prohrábne si vlasy, takže vypadají ještě o něco rozcuchaněji než předtím. Pak letmo pohlédne na profesora Kratiknota, otočí se na židli a ušklíbne se na chlapce sedícího čtyři stolky za ním.

Sirius Jamesovi odpoví zdviženou pěstí se vztyčeným palcem. Sedí pohodlně rozvalený na židli a pohupuje se na zadních nohách. Tmavé vlasy mu padají do očí s jakousi nedbalou elegancí, které se James nemůže za žádnou cenu měřit. Dívka za ním na něj hledí s nadějí v očích, ačkoliv si je Sirius jejího pohledu sotva vědom.

A o dvě židle dál za tou dívkou sedí Remus Lupin. Vypadá poněkud bledě a nezdravě a je dokonale ponořen do své písemné zkoušky. Naposledy si pročítá svoje odpovědi, nepatrně se mračí a koncem brku se škrábe na bradě.

Čtvrtý člen bandy – Peter Pettitgrew sedí nedaleko nich. Malý chlapec se špinavě hnědými vlasy a špičatým nosem. Červíček se tváří nervózně, okusuje si nehty, upřeně zírá do své písemné práce a nohama šoupe po podlaze. Tu a tam dychtivě nahlédne do pergamenu svého souseda.

James znuděně sedí u stolku a čmárá si na kousek pergamenu. K nakreslené zlatonce přidává písmena L.E.

„Odložte brky, prosím!" přikáže jim pisklavě profesor Kratiknot. „To platí i pro vás, Stebbinsi! Zůstaňte na svých místech, dokud vaše pergameny nevyberu. Accio!"

Víc než stovka svitků se vznese do vzduchu a doletí do rozpřažené náruče profesora Kratiknota tak prudce, že se svalí na záda. Několik studentů se rozesměje. Dva chlapci u stolků v první řadě vstanou, uchopí profesora Kratiknota za lokty a postaví ho zase na nohy.

„Děkuji vám...děkuji." lapá po dechu profesor Kratiknot. „Nuže, všichni, jste volní! Můžete jít!"

Potter spěšně přeškrtá zdobně vyvedená písmena E.L., vyskočí, uloží brk i zadání písemné práce do brašny, kterou si přehodí přes rameno a čeká, až se k němu připojí Black.

Severus kráčí mezi stolky ke dveřím vedoucím do vstupní síně, stále ještě zahloubán do zkušebních otázek. Má kulatá záda, přesto však působí hranatě a neohrabaně. Jeho trhavá chůze připomíná pavouka a mastné vlasy mu poskakují kolem obličeje. Nevšímá si štěbetajících dívek za svými zády, ani Potterovi bandy za nimi.

Všichni se připojí k davu u Hlavní brány, dychtiví užuž se dostat ven, na školní pozemky zalité slunce. James a jeho tři přátelé se vydají k jezeru. Severus, stále zahloubaný do zkušebních otázek se vydá stejným směrem, ale nevypadá, že by mířil za nějakým určitým cílem. Čtveřice rozebírá otázky v testu.

„Jak se ti líbila otázka číslo deset, Náměsíčníku?" vyptává se Sirius.

„Ta neměla chybu," odpoví bez váhání Lupin. „Uveďte pět znaků, podle kterých poznáte vlkodlaka. Bezvadná otázka."

„Myslíš, že se ti je podařilo vyjmenovat všechny?" předstírá obavy James.

„Snad ano." přikývne vážně Lupin. „Sedí na mé židli, nosí moje věci..."

Červíček je jediný, kdo se tomu nezasměje.

James strčí ruku do kapsy a vytáhne z ní vzpouzející se zlatonku.

„Kdes k ní přišel?"

„Štípl jsem ji." odpoví James ledabyle a začne si se zlatonkou hrát. Nechává ji odletět až třicet centimetrů daleko, než ji zase chňapne. Má vynikající postřeh.

Červíček na něj obdivně zírá.

Zastaví se na břehu jezera ve stínu vzrostlého buku a uloží se do trávy. Severus se usadí v trávě v hustém stínu nedalekých keřů, stále zahloubaný do otázek NKÚ.

Sluneční paprsky se oslnivě odrážejí od nehybné hladiny jezera. Na jeho břehu sedí skupina rozesmátých dívek, které právě vyšly z Velké síně. Mají zuté boty i ponožky a chladí si nohy ve vodě.

Lupin si vytáhne nějakou knihu a dá se do čtení. Sirius se rozhlíží po studentech, kteří kolem nich chodí sem a tam po trávníku, tváří se trochu povýšeně a znuděně. James si pořád pohrává se zlatonkou – nechává ji odlétnout stále dál a dál, aby ji vždy, když už se zdálo, že unikne, v poslední vteřině chytil. Červíček ho sleduje s pootevřenou pusou. Pokaždé, když se Jamesovi podaří nějaká obzvlášť obtížná finta, vyjekne a zatleská. Celou dobu se James ohlíží po děvčatech u jezera a čechrá si vlasy, jako by nechtěl vypadat moc upraveně.

„Už to prosím tě schovej." ozve se Sirius, když James provede další fintu a Červíček hlasitě zajásá. „Než si tady Červíček samým nadšením cvrnkne do kalhot."

Červíček trochu zčervená, ale James se ušklíbne.

„Když ti to vadí." utrousí a strčí zlatonku do kapsy.

„Já se tak nudím." postěžuje si Sirius. „Škoda, že není úplněk."

„To určitě." ozve se Lupin podrážděně zpoza své knihy. „Ještě nám zbývá přeměňování, takže jestli se nudíš, můžeš mě přezkoušet. Tumáš." A podá mu učebnici.

Sirius si však pohrdavě odfrkne.

„Nepotřebuju se na ty pitomosti dívat, znám je všechny zpaměti."

„Tohle by tě mohlo pobavit, Tichošlápku." ozve se tiše James. „Podívej, koho tu máme."

Sirius otočí hlavu. Nehybně ztuhne jako pes, který zavětřil králíka.

„Výborně." šeptne měkce. „Srabus."

Zírá na Severuse, který vstal a strká si seznam otázek NKÚ do brašny. Když vyjde ze stínu křovin a vykročí na trávník, Sirius a James vstanou také. Lupin a Červíček zůstanou sedět. Lupin se stále dívá do učebnice, i když vůbec nepohybuje očima a mezi obočím se mu vytvořila drobná zamračená vráska. Červíček těká očima mezi Siriusem, Jamesem a Severusem a v obličeji má výraz napjatého očekávání.

„Tak co, Srabusi?" promluví hlasitě James.

Severus zareaguje tak rychle, jako by očekával útok. Pustí brašnu, zajede rukou pod hábit a hůlku má napůl zdviženou, když James zaburácí:

„Expeliarmus!"

Snapeova hůlka vyletí čtyři metry do vzduchu a s nepatrným žuchnutím spadne do trávy za ním.

Sirius se štěkavě zachechtá.

„Impedimenta!" vykřikne a zamíří hůlkou na Severuse, kterého kouzlo srazí k zemi v polovině skoku, jímž se chtěl dostat ke spadlé hůlce.

Studenty okolo to zaujme, otáčejí se a přihlížejí.

Severus leží na zemi a těžce oddechuje.

James se Siriusem k němu přejdou se zdviženými hůlkami a James se přitom přes rameno ohlíží po děvčatech na břehu jezera. Červíček už také vstal a nenasytně civí, obejde si dokonce Lupina, aby měl lepší výhled.

„Jak sis vedl u zkoušek, Srábku?" zeptá se James.

„Koukal jsem na něho, jezdil nosem až po pergamenu." utrousí zlomyslně Sirius. „Budou na něm všude mastné fleky, nepřečtou z toho ani slovo."

Několik čumilů se zasměje. Červíček se hlasitě rozchechtá.

Severus se pokusí vstát, kouzlo však stále působí. Zmítá se, jako by byl svázaný neviditelnými provazy.

„Jen- počkejte!" zajíká se a vzhlíží k Jamesovi s výrazem čiré nenávisti. „Jen- počkejte!"

„Na co máme čekat?" zeptá se nevzrušeně Sirius. „Copak nám uděláš, Srábku? Utřeš si o nás nos?"

Severus ze sebe vydá nějaký skřek, ve kterém se mísí nadávky a zaklínadla, protože však jeho hůlka leží tři metry daleko, nic se nestane.

„Vypláchni si hubu." napomene ho James chladně. „Pulirexo!"

Ze Snapeových úst v tu ránu vyrazí proud růžových bublin. Pěna mu zakrývá ústa, až se začal dusit a dávit.

„Dejte mu pokoj!"

James a Sirius se ohlédnou. James si volnou rukou okamžitě zajede do vlasů.

„Copak je, Evansová?" zeptá se James. Jeho hlas je najednou příjemnější, hlubší a zralejší.

„Dejte mu pokoj!" zopakuje Lily. Dívá se na Jamese a na očích jí jde poznat, že to, co vidí, se jí ani trochu nezamlouvá.

„Co vám udělal?"

„No." protáhne James úmyslně. „Jde spíš o to, že vůbec existuje, jestli chápeš, jak to myslím."

Mnozí studenti se rozesmějou, mezi nimi i Sirius a Červíček. Lupin, stále ještě zabraný do učebnice, se však neusmál a Lily také ne.

„Myslíš, bůhvíjak nejsi vtipný." řekne chladně. „Jsi ale jen nafoukaný a násilnický ubožák, Pottere. Nech ho na pokoji!"

„Nechám, když si se mnou dáš rande, Evansová." odpoví okamžitě James. „No tak...dej si se mnou rande a já už proti tomu srábkovi nikdy nepozvednu hůlku."

Účinky překážecího kouzla zatím postupně odeznívají. Severus se začne pomalu plazit k hůlce, která mu vyletěla z ruky a odplivuje do trávy mýdlové bubliny.

„Než jít s tebou, to bych radši šla na rande s obří olihní." prskne Lily.

„Máš smůlu, Dvanácteráku." poznamená pohotově Sirius a otočí se znovu na Snapea. „A sakra."

Už je však pozdě. Severus míří hůlkou přímo na Jamese, vyšlehne záblesk jasného světla a Jamesovi se na tváři objeví otevřená rána, v níž mu na hábit vystříkne krev.

Potter se rychle otočí, znovu se zableskne a v další vteřině Severus visí ve vzduchu, hlavou dolů. Hábit mu přepadne přes hlavu a odhalí bledé vyzáblé nohy v zašedlých spodkách.

V malém hloučku kolem to mnozí ocení potleskem, Sirius, James a Červíček se otřásají smíchem.

„Pusť ho dolů!" vyjekne rozzlobená Lily.

„Jak si přeješ." přikývne James a prudce trhne hůlkou vzhůru.

Severus spadne na zem a natáhne se jak široký tak dlouhý. Vyprostí se ze zamotaného hábitu a rychle vyskočí se zdviženou hůlkou. Sirius je však rychlejší.

„Petrificus totalus!"

Snape znovu padne k zemi tuhý jako prkno.

„TAK UŽ MU DEJTE POKOJ!" zaburácí Lily. Náhle má také v ruce hůlku.

James ani Sirius z ní nespouští oči.

„No tak, Evansová, nenuť mě, abych tě uřknul." nasadí Potter vážný tón.

„Koukej ho odklít!"

James si zhluboka povzdechne, pak se otočí ke Snapeovi a zamumlá protikouzlo.

„Mazej odsud." řekne, když se Severus namáhavě zvedne na nohy. „Máš štěstí, že je tady Evansová, Srabusi."

„Nepotřebuju, aby mi pomáhala taková špinavá, mrňavá mudlovská šmejdka!"

Lily zamrká.

„No fajn." přikývne klidně. „Příště už se do toho nebudu plést. A na tvém místě bych si přeprala spodky, Srabusi."

„Omluv se Evansové!" zahřmí James a výhružně namíří na Severuse hůlku.

„Nechci, abys ho ty přiměl k omluvě!" zaječí Lily a otočí se na Jamese. „Jsi zrovna takový mizera jako on!"

„Cože?" vyjekne James. „Já bych nikdy neřekl, že jsi- vždyť víš co!"

„Cucháš si vlasy, protože si myslíš, bůhvíjak ti to nesluší, když vypadáš, jako bys zrovna slezl z koštěte. Předvádíš se s tou pitomou zlatonkou! Chodíš po chodbách a uřkneš každého, kdo se ti nelíbí jenom proto, že to umíš. Překvapuje mě, že se s tebou a tou tvojí kytovitou hlavou koště vůbec zvedne ze země. Je mi z tebe na nic!" Otočí se na podpatku a upaluje pryč.

„Evansová!" zavolá za ní James. „Hej, Evansová!"

Lily se však neohlédne.

„Co to do ní vjelo?" podiví se James a bezúspěšně se snaží, aby to vyznělo lhostejně, protože to nepovažuje za doopravdy důležité.

„Jestli mě můj nos neklame, řekl bych, že tě považuje tak trochu za náfuku, kámo." odpoví mu Black.

„Fajn!" vyštěkne James a zatváří se doopravdy rozezleně. „Tak fajn!"

Vyšlehne další záblesk světla a Severus opět visí ve vzduchu, hlavou dolů.

„Kdo chce vidět, jak Srabusovi stáhnu kaťata?"

\- - o - -

„Omluvám se."

„To je mi jedno."

„Říkám, že se omlouvám!"

„Šetři dechem."

Je už noc. Lily má na sobě župan a stojí s rukama založenýma na prsou před portrétem Buclaté dámy u vchodu do Nebelvírské věže.

„Jsem tady jen proto, že jsi podle Mary vyhrožoval, že tady budeš spát."

„To je pravda. Byl bych tady přespal. Nechtěl jsem ti říct mudlovská šmejdko, prostě mi to jen-"

„Vyklouzlo?" V Lilyině hlase není ani špetka soucitu. „Už je pozdě. Celá ta léta jsem tě pořád omlouvala. Nikdo z mých kamarádů nechápe, proč se s tebou vůbec bavím. Ty a ti tvoji báječní kamarádi Smrtijedi- vidíš, ani se to nesnažíš popřít! Ani se mi nesnažíš vymluvit, že je to přesně to, o co vám všem jde! Už se nemůžete dočkat, až se přidáte k Ty-víš-ke-komu, co?"

Otevře ústa, nic však neřekne a zase je zavře.

„Nemůžu už dál nic předstírat. Vybral sis vlastní cestu a já taky."

„Ne- poslouchej mě- Nechtěl jsem-"

„Nechtěl jsi mi říct mudlovská šmejdko? Vždyť tak přece říkáš každému, kdo má stejný původ jako já. Proč bych zrovna já měla být výjimka?"

Na rty se mu derou nějaká slova, Lily se na něj ale pohrdavě podívá, otočí se a chce projít otvorem v portrétu dovnitř.

„Protože tě miluju!" zaječí Severus zoufale, až se jeho hlas rozlehne chodbami hradu.

Lily ztuhne na místě a pomalu se otočí.

Severus na ni zírá s vyvalenýma očima a pusou dokořán, očividně sám nevěří tomu, co právě řekl.

„Cože?" zeptá se Lily nechápavě.

Snape zrudne rozpaky, ale dál visí očima na Lilyině tváři.

„Já- já- sotva jsem tě potkal- už tehdy doma- já- ty jsi byla úžasná a já jenom- od té doby já tě-" nedopoví. Zoufalství v jeho tváři se zvětšuje, protože Lilyin obličej zůstává po celou dobu naprosto nehybný, bez výrazu.

Někde se ozvou hlasy zkreslené ozvěnou. Severus sebou trhne a ohlédne se. Hlasy a kroky se blíží.

„Nechci vás rušit, ale měli byste být oba v posteli." ozve se Buclatá dáma trochu nejistým hlasem.

Severus se nejistě rozhlédne, není kde se tady schovat. Podívá se na Lily, ale ta zrovna mizí za obrazem. Severus si skousne ret a nejistě přešlápne, ale pak se potichu rozběhne pryč. Jediným důvodem pro návrat do zmijozelských prostor je Krvavý baron, který mu vyhrožoval, že ho nahlásí řediteli koleje, profesoru Křiklanovi.

\- - o - -

Severus leží na posteli se zeleným povlečením a dívá se na kamenný strop ložnice. Nemůže spát. Řekl jí to. Pravdu. Jenže ona jím stejně pohrdá. Nechce s ním už mít nic společného. A všechno je vina toho Pottera a jeho kamarádíčka Blacka. Ti dva vše zničili. Zničili jeho. Na ničem už teď nezáleží. Ona ho nenávidí.


	5. Pátý ročník - druh čst

Severus se Lily vyhýbá. Chce být s ní víc, než cokoliv jiného, ale zároveň se bojí setkání s ní. Lily jím pohrdá a to není to, co by chtěl vidět v jejich očích. Dokonce ani během poslední zkoušky NKÚ, při přeměňování, kdy si s ní chtěl promluvit, nenašel odvahu.

Zato Potter ji neustále přepadává se svými návrhy, ať s ním jde na rande.

Jedinou Severusovou útěchou je, že má Lily na Pottera stejný názor jako na něj.

\- - o - -

V ložnici zmijozelských páťáků je stejné pološero jako vždy. Jedinou osobou v místnosti je Snape, který leží na posteli a sestřeluje s pomocí hůlky mouchy, které sedí na stropě. V bledé tváři má nečitelný výraz, který se ale rychle změní v podmračený, když na chodbě uslyší hlasy svých spolubydlících, kteří vzápětí vtrhnou do místnosti.

Severus se okamžitě sebere a vyrazí pryč. Nemá chuť poslouchat jejich vytahování a hloupé historky. Odejde ze zmijozelských prostor, proplete se sklepením a vstupní síní se vydá na školní pozemky zalité světlem klesajícího slunce. 

Nemá žádný určitý cíl. Chce jen být sám a na nic nemyslet.

Bloudí po krátce střiženém trávníku bez ohledu na to, že se blíží večerka a studenti budou za potloukání venku trestáni. Riziko školního trestu a odečtení bodů koleji teď jeho myšlenky opravdu netrápí.

Je nedaleko jezera, když zaslechne ženský křik. Nemůže to být od hradu, křik by tak daleko nedolehl, leda že by byl zesílený kouzlem. Musí to být někde tady.

Severus zrychlí a zamíří ke břehům jezera.

Nedaleko vody stojí partička zmijozelských studentů. Některé z nich poznává – Macnailar a Crabe z vyšších ročníků, jeden jeho spolubydlící a pár děcek z nižších ročníků. Určitě je zná i jménem, ale v šeru se špatně rozeznávají obličeje.

„Koukněte na ty mudlovské šmejdky." směje se jeden z nich.

„Špína, co se s námi chce rovnat." odplivne si Crabe. „Šmejdi se špinavou krví."

Snapeovi se vzteky zkřiví obličej, když slyší, jak šikanovaným studentům nadávají, ale nezasahuje. Jich je víc. A on k nim vlastně taky patří. Odporem zkřiví ret; hnusí se mu oni i on sám. Chce odejít, ale zarazí ho posměšek malého kluka.

„To máš za to, nebelvírská šmejdko, žes mi chtěla strhnout body za mučení dalších špín, jako jsi ty!"

Severus zareaguje rychleji, než mu plně dojde, co ten kluk řekl. Nebelvírská prefektka. Lily Evansová. Oni mučí Lily!

Vytáhne hůlku a za běhu ke skupině začne metat jednu kletbu za druhou. Tři zmijozelští padnou dřív, než si ho někdo všimne, ale pak se ostatní tyrani začnou bránit.

Za jejich zády leží dvě kouzly spoutané dívky – Lily a drobná blondýnka s vyděšeným výrazem ve tváři. Dívka vykřikne hrůzou, když se do země vedle ní zaryje kletba vržená kdo ví kým.

„Snape!" zavřeští Crabe, když pozná neznámého útočníka. „Co to u Merlina děláš?!"

„Nechte je na pokoji!" křikne Snape vztekle a odvrátí kletbu vrženou malým klukem. Vzápětí malého třeťáka trefí poutací kletbou a on spadne na zem.

Lily se ze všech sil snaží osvobodit, ale i když kouzlo, které ji drží, slábne, pořád je ještě příliš silné.

„Seš zrádce, Snape!" křičí Macnailar a mává hůlkou jako o život. „Přísahal's, že seš s náma! Za to zaplatíš!"

Zmijozelští, kteří ještě stojí na nohou, se rozběhnou pryč a nechají padlé, mučené i Snapea být.

Severus se okamžitě vydá k Lily a zruší kletbu, která ji poutala. Po krátkém, skoro neznatelném zaváhání osvobodí i neznámou blondýnku.

Bez jediného slova se všichni tři vydají k hradu. Jediné zdržení bylo hledání jejich hůlek. Malá dívka se křečovitě drží Lily za ruku, zatímco Snape a Evansová s napřaženými hůlkami míří na každý podezřele vypadající stín. Bez jediného problému dorazí do hradu a hned ve Vstupní síni narazí na profesorku McGonagalovou.

„Evansová, Snape, Newtonová! Co tady děláte? Máte být ve svých postelích."

„Oni nás napadli!" vyhrkne Newtonová. „Byli tam zmijozelští a - a - nadávali nám do šmejdů." rozbrečí se blondýnka. Nebýt toho, že ji Lily drží, nejspíš by se zhroutila úplně.

„Slečno Evansová, odveďte ji na ošetřovnu. Pak si s vámi promluvím." rozkáže profesorka. „Pane Snape. Od vás chci vysvětlení."

\- - o - -

Snape sedí na kraji zmijozelského stolu a vrtá se v ovesné kaši. Noc pro něj byla jedno velké nekončící utrpení. Všichni jeho takzvaní kamarádi si na něm zkoušeli kletby, aby ho potrestali za večerní opovážlivost. Dostalo se mu náležitého upozornění, že pokud se ještě někdy bude chovat proti pravidlům, draze za to zaplatí.

Okolo něj chodí studenti do Velké síně i pryč z ní, ale nikdo z nich si ho nevšímá, stejně jako on si nevšímá jich. Někteří si pročítají poštu, jiní se baví o svých plánech na víkendový výlet do Prasinek.

Ke Severusově údivu i před ním přistane trochu zmateně vypadající puštík. Vezme si od něj malou obálku a pták hned odletí pryč. Severus ho chvíli sleduje trochu udiveným pohledem, než začne otvírat dopis.

Netuší, kdo by mu mohl psát, ale pochopí hned, když uvidí pisatelovo písmo. Lily. Srdce mu v hrudi poskočí nadějí a jeho netečný výraz se změní na dychtivý. Vzkaz je velice krátký.

„Chroptící chýše ve dvě." přečte Severus šeptem.

Zastrčí si dopis do kapsy a na okamžik se zahledí k nebelvírskému stolu, ale nikde v dohledu nejsou rudé vlasy Lily Evansové. Na chviličku ho to zklame, ale pak se s novou vervou pustí do jídla.

Třeba- Třeba není vše ztraceno.

\- - o - -

Slunce zalévá celou krajinu horkem, které všem zlepšuje náladu. Snape čeká před Chroptící chýší už od půl druhé a schovává se ve stínu vysokých stromů, které rostou okolo. Nevydrží chvíli v klidu sedět, postává, prochází se, netrpělivě sleduje cestu do Prasinek.

Čím víc se blíží druhá hodina, tím je nervóznější. Co mu Lily chce? Odpustí mu? Odhodí ho hlouběji do zoufalství?

Sedne si na jeden z kamenů pod stromy a nervózně si skousne ret. Třeba Lily ani nepříjde. Mohla si to rozmyslet a rozhodnout se, že jí schůzka se smrtijedem nestojí za ztrátu času.

„Ahoj." ozve se kus od něj Lilyin nejistý hlas.

Severus okamžitě vyskočí na nohy.

„A- ahoj, Lily." pozdraví a udělá krok blíž k ní, jenže pak se zarazí. Netroufne se k ní přiblížit víc, než už je.

„Chtěla jsem ti poděkovat." začne Lily jistěji. „Za to, že jsi mě a Jenny zachránil." Na moment se odmlčí, jako by čekala, co na to Severus řekne, ale ten netuší, jak zareagovat a mlčí.

„Taky jsem se chtěla ujistit, že jsi v pořádku. Bála jsem se, že ti provedou něco strašného, když jsi s nimi na koleji."

„Jsem v pořádku." namítne Severus, i když jeho tělo má jiný názor. Lily se o něho bála, co záleží na nějakém mučení.

„Seve." zamračí se Lily starostlivě. Nevěří mu, je přesvědčená, že mu něco provedli.

„Bylo to jen pár kleteb, ale poradil jsem si." pousměje se Severus a doufá, že Lily přesvědčí polovičatou pravdou.

Na Lilyině tváři jde poznat, že se jí nechce mu věřit, ale pak se rozhodne to dál nerozebírat a trochu se pousměje.

„Jsem ráda, že jsi v pořádku."

„Já jsem rád, že neudělali nic tobě." řekne Severus. Má pocit, že se samým štěstím vznese do vzduchu. Lily s ním mluví a zajímá se o něj i po tom, co jí řekl!

„Já jsem na tom dobře." pokrčí Lily rameny.

„Dáš si máslový ležák?" zeptá se Severus s nadějí v hlase.

„Ráda." přikývne Lily.

Mlčky se vydají bok po boku ke Třem košťatům. Hostinec je k prasknutí narvaný bradavickými studenty, ale jim se i tak podaří ukořistit volný stolek v koutě místnosti. Objednají si dva máslové ležáky a pomalu upíjejí.

„To's myslel vážně, co's mi řekl u Buclaté dámy?" zeptá se Lily z ničeho nic.

Severusovi zaskočí lok máslového ležáku a chvíli jen kašle a snaží vzpamatovat. Když se konečně uklidní, zopakuje Lily svou otázku s pohledem upřeným do jeho očí.

„Myslel's to vážně?"

Severus zrudne, ale neodvažuje se uhnout pohledem.

„Myslel. Smrtelně vážně." řekne tiše. Jeho hlas zní chraplavě, ale jistě.

„A proč jsi mi to nikdy neřekl?" vyzvídá Lily dál.

„Protože- protože-" Severus skloní hlavu a zrudne ještě víc. Co jí má odpovědět? Že mu odjakživa připadá až moc úžasná, aby se jí opovážil něco takového jen naznačit? Že ona je dokonalá a on je jen špinavý zmijozel?

Lily posune svůj ležák stranou a nakloní se přes stolek.

\- - o - -

James, Sirius a Remus sedí u stolu a smějí se Peterovu marnému pokusu říct srozumitelně alespoň jeden vtip. Najednou se Sirius zatváří překvapeně a celý ztuhne. Jeho tři společníci se obrátí směrem, kam Black zírá.

Lupin jen překvapeně zamrká, Peterovi spadne čelist a ohromením vyvalí oči, když konečně pochopí, na co se to Sirius dívá. Za to James okamžitě zareaguje. Vyskočí na nohy tak rychle, že shodí židli, na které seděl, na zem a několik studentů se po nich ohlédne.

Sirius svého kumpána okamžitě chytne za ruku a škubne s ním.

„Dvanácteráku, klid." zavrčí varovně.

„Ona se s ním líbá." vydechne Peter ohromeně, ale nikdo si ho nevšímá.

Remus a Sirius upřeně sledují Jamese a pohledy se mu snaží naznačit, že bude lepší tady nevyvádět.

„Jdu na hrad!" štěkne Potter vztekle a vyrazí pryč z hostince.

Sirius se mu drží v patách, aby se ujistil, že James neudělá nějakou blbost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ani nevím, proč když jsem to kdysi psala, proč jsem to ukončila tady a takhle. Možná se mi prostě nechtělo psát dál nebo mi šlo jen o to, aby si ti dva vyznali svoje city. No, těžko říct tak z hlavy. Ale kdyby k tomu někdo chtěl připsat víc, klidně může, moje povídky mu jsou k dispozici.


End file.
